


Elegy

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Internal Monologue, Loss, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda's farewell words to her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest.

You’d hate this funeral, Nymphadora. For reasons besides the obvious.

Cissa made the arrangements. Yes, we’re speaking. Maybe it’s just to repair her image, but I can’t bring myself to care. Caring is difficult right now. Except with Teddy, and that makes me as angry often as not. Not at him; at you.

It’s not that I don’t understand. Your father had to talk me out of following him. Called it foolishness, then begged me not to tell you how close you came to losing us both. It was my last promise to him. 

How I wish I’d broken it.


End file.
